99
"99" is the 9th episode of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on December 5, 2017. It is the show's 99th episode. Episode Synopsis While the entire precinct attends a funeral in LA, Holt learns that he is in the running to become Chief Commissioner of the NYPD - his dream job. But after missing their flight back to New York, Jake must devise a variety of ways to get Holt back in time for the interview. Forced to stay with some estranged members of the Boyle family, Amy tries to convince everyone that she can be laid back, Terry panics about losing his first-class flight and Charles uncovers some new information about Rosa's personal life.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20171116fox05/ Plot The squad's old commanding officer Captain McGintley passed away, and the precinct attends the funeral in LA. At the funeral, Amy decides to be more loose after seeing pictures of her looking high strung, while Boyle decides to play matchmaker for Rosa, only for her to reveal that she is already seeing someone. Chief Aggiton approaches Holt and tells him that the commissioner is retiring. and that he's on the short list with three other people. While everybody is excited about the news, Holt seems rather disinterested. The next day, the squad drives to the airport to catch their flight, with Terry excited that he is going in the first-class section. However, Jake notices the Nakatomi Plaza from Die Hard, and convinces everybody to tour the place and take pictures. After, they find that the doors are locked, and by the time security lets them out, they missed their flight. To make matters worse, a storm in the mid west has caused all other fights to cancel. Knowing that the commissioner interview is on Monday, Jake tells the squad that they'll have to take a 48 hour road trip from LA to Brooklyn in order to make it. Despite Holt announcing that there were no cars available, Jake manages to rent a cheap RV for them to use. During the trip, Terry uses hot paper towels in order to get his first-class experience that he missed, and Boyle tries to pry Rosa on who her new boyfriend is. When Jake realizes that they are going slower than expected, he announces that they had to make less stops and use the bathroom in the RV. However, after Scully goes first, Jake rescinds his decision, but an attempt to punch it stalls the RV. After Jake checks the RV, it blows up, leaving the squad stranded with no vehicle, food, or clothes. However, Boyle realizes that they're close to his cousins cow ranch, and they allow them to stay the night. During the night, Boyle catches Rosa on a call, and it turns out that her new date is a girl and reveals that she's bisexual. While the rest struggle to sleep due to the cow moans, Jake tells Holt that the reason he's determined to get him back to Brooklyn is because he changed his life since becoming the 99's captain, but Holt says that his dream would never happen. The next day, Jake tells the group that they passed a city on the way called Jacksboro, a place he recognized due to buying beef jerky from a company located there, and there's a cargo plane they can stow away in to get to Philadelphia. After changing into Boyle's cousins clothes, the squad rides in a cattle trailer to Jacksboro. But, they're soon pulled over by the police as someone tipped them that there were drugs in a "Grey Bovine Transport Unit". Jake thinks over what he heard, and realizes that Holt called the cops on them, with his phone history confirming it. Jake deduces that Holt has been sabotaging them from the start; driving by Nakatomi Plaza intentionally, locking them long enough so they missed their flights, breaking the speedometer, getting Scully to stink up the place by having him eat three corn dogs, and putting cheese puffs into the gas tank to stall the RV (although Holt admitted that the explosion was unintentional). An angry Jake asks Holt if the commissioner job offer is real, and Holt says it is, but reveals that the reason he was trying to sabotage them was because he got compromised with a deal he made months ago. This leads Amy to realize that Holt took the deal with Seamus Murphy months ago, and Jake is stunned that Holt put his entire career in jeopardy to rescue him and Rosa out of prison. Despite Holt saying that he did not want anybody entangled in his mistake, Jake reminds him that they're a team, and that they will work through this. Despite that, Holt says that it's too late as they missed the cargo plane, but Jake tells Amy to go back to her high strungness. Using loopholes and careful scheduling, Amy manages to get everybody back to Brooklyn and in time for Holt's interview. At the bar, Rosa tells Boyle that while she did not tell anybody about her bisexuality, she is happy that the first person she told was him. Soon, Holt comes in and tells them that while he is in a good standing for the commissioner job, he's still concerned about what to do with Murphy. However, Jake tells him that they will deal with it when the time comes. Cast Trivia *This is the 99th episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. *Rosa comes out to Charles as bisexual. *During the display of the logos in the credits, a man is making a "mooo" sound. Media Gallery 99 - 2.jpg 99 - 3.jpg 99 - 4.jpg 99 - 5.jpg 99 - 6.jpg 99 - 7.jpg 99 - 8.jpg 99 - 9.jpg 99 - 10.jpg 99 - 11.jpg 99 - 12.jpg 99 - 13.jpg Video & Clip Dad's Hugging Brooklyn Nine-Nine Jake Finally Does The Worm Brooklyn Nine-Nine Rosa Comes Out Brooklyn Nine-Nine The American Creeper Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes written by Andy Bobrow Category:Episodes directed by Payman Benz